


Радужный Париж

by Isfir



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [24]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Абернати в Париже было скучно.





	Радужный Париж

  
Когда они прибыли в Париж, Абернати старался не оглядываться по сторонам слишком явно. Все-таки теперь он был не простым рядовым и заурядным работником огромного американского министерства магии, а членом подпольной революционной организации. И не простым последователем, а одним из приближенных опаснейшего волшебника современности, самого Геллерта Гриндельвальда. Поэтому нужно было сохранять подобающее ситуации и его новому положению выражение лица.  
  
Остальные волшебники вокруг вели себя точно так же. Геллерт кратко представил Абернати своему ближайшему кругу, и дальше они все шли вместе и вместе делали все необходимое.  
  
Будучи еще служащим МАКУСА, которого темный волшебник Гриндельвальд склонял на свою сторону, Абернати думал, что на той самой темной стороне, должно быть, не так уж и плохо, как говорит в каждом своем обращении госпожа президент. Уж точно намного интереснее, чем в пыльном архиве, где он перебирал бесконечные кипы бумажек, которые нужно рассортировать по папкам и разложить по соответствующим ящикам. После семи лет такой работы Абернати был уверен, что где угодно ему было бы интереснее. И в любом другом месте у него было бы больше перспектив, чем здесь. А на стороне самого известного и разыскиваемого темного волшебника современности — особенно. Да и сам Гриндельвальд, соблазняя Абернати перейти на его сторону, обещал приключения, мировую славу и исполнение всех его желаний.  
  
Ну, или не всех, но по крайней мере некоторых, самых простых — точно. Когда Гриндельвальд говорил это, слово в слово, Абернати запомнил, потому что Гриндельвальд улыбнулся так, что сразу стало ясно, о каких именно желаниях идет речь. И еще для верности скользнул розовым кончиком языка по губам.  
  
Да, поначалу это было весело. Именно то, что Абернати и понимал под словом «приключения»: поменяться с Гриндельвальдом местами, сидеть вместо него в камере под стражей, потом ехать в карете с начальником отдела тюрем Шпильманом, отнимать у него жутко ценный фиал, пытаясь не наглотаться воды и не быть выкинутым из летящей по небу кареты.  
  
Потом приключения в его обычном понимании закончились. Походы в Министерство магии, пусть даже французское, пусть даже под личиной неприметной старухи, его уже не так радовали. Абернати понял, что ненавидит какие бы то ни было министерства. И его совершенно не радовало, когда все вокруг говорили, что ему очень идет быть неприметной и никому не интересной старухой, в которую его превратил Гриндельвальд. Впрочем, нужно было сохранять довольный вид и улыбаться, вежливо и скромно, а этим навыком он успел овладеть в совершенстве.  
  
Вообще-то Абернати был молодым человеком в самом расцвете сил. И весьма симпатичным, как думал он сам, когда смотрелся в любое попавшееся на глаза зеркало. По крайней мере, он бы себя точно заметил. Обратил внимание. А теперь, когда у него был такой привлекательный раздвоенный язык, особенно.  
  
Полному счастью мешала только одна досадная мелочь — он больше не мог говорить. Гриндельвальд обещал вернуть ему язык, но не в Париже — здесь под рукой не было нужных ингредиентов для исцеляющего зелья. И легилименция тоже никогда не давалась Абернати. Конечно, они все общались мысленно, когда Гриндельвальд раскуривал свой череп, но этого явно было недостаточно.  
  
После той вылазки во французское Министерство ему больше не поручали никаких дел. Абернати скучал. Он мог бы занять себя чтением, благо, в их новой квартире в центре Парижа все шкафы были забиты книгами, но чтение немажеской литературы, мягко говоря, не приветствовалось. Он пытался пообщаться теснее со всеми по очереди: с Кроллом, Розье, Кэрроу, — но с ними всеми явно что-то было не так. Они сторонились Абернати и отвечали на его вежливые вопросы коротко и неохотно. Может быть, просто не привыкли к нему. Он мог бы даже учить французский, но зачем ему новый язык, когда он и родным сейчас не мог воспользоваться?  
  
Поэтому Абернати решил, что он займется изучением Парижа и пешими прогулками. Квартира располагалась на авеню Монтень. В первый день он дошел до Эйфелевой башни, которую было видно отовсюду. Второй день посвятил кладбищу Пер-Лашез. Рядом с ним Абернати нашел небольшую волшебную улочку, но она не вызвала особого интереса: там продавали дешевые сувениры, плохие волшебные палочки, выструганные на колене за час, и простые ингредиенты для зелий.  
  
На третий день Абернати направился в сторону Министерства магии, надеясь, что хоть на этот раз ему улыбнется удача.. И ему действительно повезло. Только это были не французские замшелые достопримечательности, а живой английский охотник за головами.  
  
Абернати видел его однажды в их парижской квартире, когда тот приходил к Гриндельвальду. Значит, этот странный, жутковатый на вид мужчина со следами драконьей оспы на лице тоже был на их стороне. Сейчас тот сидел на скамейке неподалеку от фонтана, который служил входом в Министерство, и был поглощен чтением газеты.Судя по всему, его совершенно не интересовали висящие в небе тучи, которые рано или поздно прольются дождем на весь город и на его шляпу тоже.  
  
Абернати сейчас даже не мог вспомнить его имени, но это не имело значения. Возможно, англичанин сейчас не занят и мог бы уделить ему немного времени. Прогуливаться вдвоем лучше, чем в одиночестве. Может быть, он окажется более дружелюбным и согласится составить Абернати компанию?  
  
Он постоял еще пару минут на противоположной стороне улицы, наблюдая, как мужчина неторопливо перелистывает страницы. Абернати следовало быть решительнее, он ведь хотел изменить себя и свою жизнь, когда перешел на сторону Гриндельвальда.  
  
Абернати перебежал через дорогу, потом замедлился, приближаясь к скамейке уже спокойным шагом. Присел рядом с мужчиной. Тот не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания..  
  
Абернати кашлянул. Мужчина повернул к нему голову и посмотрел с явным неудовольствием. Абернати улыбнулся ему, кивнул в знак приветствия, извлек из кармана пиджака небольшой блокнот, зачарованное перо и написал:  
  
«Добрый день. Мы с вами не знакомы, но я хотел бы это исправить. Я видел вас, когда вы приходили к Гриндельвальду».   
  
Он отдал листок, но заметив, как мужчина нахмурился, быстро написал на другом: «Я был там, в квартире, но наблюдал со стороны. Меня зовут Абернати».  
  
— И что тебе нужно от меня, мистер Абернати?  
  
«Вы произносите это «мистер» с такой насмешкой, что лучше было бы опустить его вовсе».  
  
— Ты немой, что ли?  
  
«В некотором роде», — написал Абернати и приоткрыл рот, показывая раздвоенный язык.  
  
Мужчина посмотрел на него с большим интересом.  
  
— Я Гриммсон. Хотя уверен, что такой верткий, скользкий и смазливый типчик, как ты, знает, кто я такой.  
  
Абернати пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
  
«Там скучно, — написал он. — Не хотите прогуляться?»  
  
— А ты думаешь, что я буду тебя развлекать? — усмехнулся Гриммсон, и его лицо исказилось неровной гримасой.  
  
«Не думаю. Просто скучно».  
  
Гриммсон поднялся — он оказался высоким, даже выше, чем Гриндельвальд, — свернул газету в трубку и сунул ее в мусорный бак неподалеку. Пошел через дорогу, засунув руки в карманы плаща. Абернати поспешил за ним, и они свернули за угол уже вместе.  
  
Когда он прошел следом за Гриммсоном три квартала, то подумал, что прогулка была не самой лучшей идеей. Гриммсон молча шел вперед, думая о чем-то своем — как и обещал, он не собирался его развлекать. Абернати смотрел поочередно то на его спину, то на старинные фасады домов, украшенные посеревшей от времени лепниной. Он не привык к такой архитектуре и не мог с уверенностью сказать, нравится ли ему Париж. Он слышал, что многие восторгаются этим городом и считают его красивейшим в мире, но не разделял этих восторгов. Просто город, очень старый и очень большой. Нью-Йорк тоже был большим, но он никогда не давил на Абернати столетиями истории.  
  
Пока они шли, начался дождь. Сначала совсем мелкий, потом усилился. Волосы потяжелели, и Абернати смахнул выбившуюся мокрую прядь со лба. Гриммсон будто и не заметил дождя. А может, его шляпа и плащ были зачарованы и не промокали. «Наверняка это заклинание британцы учат в своей школе одним из первых», — подумал Абернати и усмехнулся.  
  
— Что смешного? — Гриммсон резко обернулся.  
  
Абернати свернул в ближайшую арку, скрываясь в тени, и снова вытащил блокнот с пером.  
  
«Подумал, что у тебя плащ и шляпа зачарованы от дождя. Но теперь вижу, что не угадал».  
  
Абернати действительно видел, как с полей шляпы стекают крупные капли и, постепенно впитываясь, расползаются по плотной ткани плаща крупными темными пятнами.  
  
— Меня не волнует дождь. — Гриммсон пожал плечами. Абернати неловко усмехнулся. — А ты промок. Не хочешь переждать здесь и избавиться от лишней одежды?  
  
Да, Абернати не послышалось. Он прямо так и сказал: «Не хочешь переждать здесь и избавиться от лишней одежды?» Как будто Абернати только что шел по улице Парижа и внезапно попал в один из тех рассказов с желтых страниц дешевых газет из тех, которые обычно не продают детям. Должно быть, его лицо сейчас приняло какое-то странное выражение, потому что Гриммсон добавил недовольно:  
  
— Я что, как-то неправильно это сказал?  
  
Абернати мотнул головой и наконец оторвал взгляд от его груди, поднял глаза. Гриммсон хмурился и смотрел вопросительно. Светлые серые глаза все еще казались холодными и цепкими, как у настоящего охотника, но теперь в них ясно читалось ожидание. Абернати внезапно стало смешно до того, что он едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать хихикать. И чтобы этого не случилось, он закинул руки Гриммсону на шею и прижался губами к его губам.  
  
Не то чтобы у Абернати был большой опыт поцелуев. Да и Гриммсон, судя по всему, был не большим любителем этого дела — зато он явно был из тех, кто идет к цели напрямик, не размениваясь на лишнее. Вот и сейчас он отвечал скорее машинально, проникая языком в рот Абернати. А вот руки действовали намного точнее и увереннее, сжимая ягодицы под брюками и раздвигая их, пробираясь пальцами туда, где Абернати никто раньше не касался.  
  
Самое странное, что Абернати это дико понравилось, и он толкнулся вперед. В паху запульсировала кровь, и член мгновенно стал твердым. Он двинул ногой, чтобы проехаться бедром по промежности Гриммсона, и шумно выдохнул, осознав, что тот хочет его ничуть не меньше. Палец чувствительно прошелся между ягодицами сверху вниз, надавив на анус, и Абернати прогнулся, подставляясь. Он был совсем не против и открыт для новых ощущений.  
  
Внезапно Гриммсон резко убрал руки. В первую секунду Абернати ничего не понял, а во вторую ему уже и не надо было понимать — все стало очевидным, когда эти же руки легли ему на плечи, заставляя опуститься вниз и встать на колени, носом упираясь именно туда, где только что находилось его бедро. Абернати сглотнул и потерся щекой, глядя снизу вверх. Гриммсон ухмыльнулся, приподнимая верхнюю губу и обнажая зубы, и зарылся пятерней в мокрые волосы на лбу, заставляя Абернати откинуть голову.  
  
Сейчас как никогда не хватало возможности говорить. Абернати честно хотел предупредить, что с этим у него не очень.  
  
— Давай, не надо стесняться, — проговорил Гриммсон, расстегивая плащ. — Ты ведь не зря показывал мне свой новый язычок?  
  
Абернати сглотнул еще раз и принялся расстегивать пряжку его ремня.  
  
Член, упирающийся в его губы крупной головкой, был горячим и неожиданно большим. Абернати подумал в первый момент, что он не сможет. Потом времени думать уже не было, потому что рука Гриммсона, все еще лежащая на его голове, потянула ее на себя, и Абернати открыл рот, думая только о том, чтобы не задеть член зубами. Гриммсон коротко застонал и толкнулся вперед. Получилось слишком глубоко, и Абернати закашлялся, на глаза навернулись слезы. Впрочем, от члена во рту это его не избавило. Кажется, Гриммсону так даже больше понравилось.  
  
— Соси сам. — Абернати услышал его голос сквозь шум крови в ушах, и этот голос звучал сейчас совсем не так спокойно, как раньше. — Медленнее. Сначала все привыкают. Работай.  
  
Рука наконец-то отпустила волосы, и Гриммсон пальцем растер слезы по щекам.  
  
Абернати попытался следовать совету и вбирать член в рот медленнее, спокойнее, давая себе привыкнуть и придерживая его рукой. Когда Гриммсон сбился с ровного дыхания и пробормотал что-то невнятное и матерное, Абернати понял, что он на верном пути, и заработал ртом и языком чуть быстрее и увереннее, потом еще немного увеличил темп. Челюсть уже ощутимо болела от напряжения, как и колени — от камней на мостовой, но сильнее всего мешал собственный член, до боли зажатый брюками. Абернати потянулся рукой вниз, чтобы расстегнуть и свой ремень тоже, и с облегчением обхватил свой член ладонью, провел вверх и вниз несколько раз в том же самом ритме, в котором сейчас двигалась его голова. А когда он выпустил член Гриммсона изо рта и пощекотал раздвоенными концами языка, тот со стоном откинул голову на каменную стену. Оставалось сделать совсем немного, чтобы он наконец кончил.  
  
Абернати старался отвернуться, но на лицо все равно попало. Он утерся еще мокрым от дождя рукавом, с облегчением откинулся назад и, расставив ноги, опустил руку на свой член. Абернати дрочил себе, облизывая онемевшие губы и не сводя глаз с Гриммсона, который первые несколько секунд не мог прийти в себя. А ведь до этого выглядел таким непоколебимым… Абернати откинул голову назад и прогнулся.  
  
Впрочем, Гриммсону не понадобилось много времени. Абернати успел услышать только шорох одежды и пару невнятных слов, прежде чем его подняло в воздух и отшвырнуло к стене, впечатав в камень и выбив из легких воздух. Он пришел в себя, когда Гриммсон навалился на него сверху, положив руку на его член. Абернати зажмурился и застонал в голос, одновременно хватая ртом воздух, и подумал, что долго он не продержится.  
  
Он кончил, когда Гриммсон, продолжая быстро дрочить, ввел в него сзади палец. И тут же отошел, давая Абернати самостоятельно стечь по стенке вниз, прийти в себя и перевести дыхание.  
  
Когда Абернати смог открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Гриммсона, тот уже полностью привел себя в порядок: почистил и высушил одежду, застегнул плащ на все пуговицы. Он подошел и протянул руку, помогая Абернати встать на ноги.  
  
— Полагаю, с магией у тебя сейчас не очень, — сказал он.  
  
Абернати мотнул головой, достал из кармана свою палочку и тоже привел себя и свою одежду в приличный вид. Ему не требовало произносить простые заклинания вслух, достаточно было сделать это мысленно. Гриммсон только хмыкнул что-то отдаленно похожее на «американцы».  
  
Теперь полагалось разойтись. Не пить же кофе вместе, в конце концов. Абернати этого не хотел, да и Гриммсон, он надеялся, тоже.  
  
«Был рад знакомству», — написал Абернати и протянул листок.  
  
Потом еще один:  
  
«Кажется, дождь закончился».  
  
Гриммсон выглянул из арки и вышел на улицу. Абернати подумал, что их могли увидеть. Потом — что не могли, а точно видели. И в конце концов пришел к выводу, что его это нисколько не волнует.  
  
— Да, небо прояснилось. И меня ждет работа. И… я тоже был рад знакомству и буду не против его продолжить.  
  
Абернати кивнул. Гриммсон тоже кивнул, в знак прощания коснувшись полей шляпы кончиками пальцев. Когда Абернати выглянул из арки, он увидел только спину Гриммсона, быстро удаляющуюся в направлении французского Министерства. Абернати подождал немного и неторопливо, чтобы не догнать его случайно, пошел следом.  
  
Светило солнце, и все дома вокруг светились, блестели и переливались радугой. Абернати вдохнул полной грудью, почувствовал, как до сих пор горят щеки, и подумал, что Париж иногда бывает весьма неплох.


End file.
